My Destiny
by ChocolateHazelnut
Summary: Takdir itu menyakitkan. Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku beranggapan takdir itu tidak seburuk yang pernah aku kita. Tetapi nyatanya, takdir itu kini menghancurkanku lagi. Kamisama, kenapa Kau merenggut dirinya dariku? Dapatkah aku bertemu dengannya lagi? slight LeeTen. First songfic, don't flame, hadiah untuk hari kemerdekaan, gak ada hubungannya. by ChocolateHazelnut I


**Hiks... hiks... TT^TT**

 **Sumpah, lagi sedih banget. Nulis ini aja mata berkaca-kaca, jadi pandangan Hazel sedikit kabur. Mana ditinggal di rumah sendirian lagi... T-T. Kalo ditinggal sih gak apa apa #abaikan. Neji FC yang nonton channel GlobalTV tadi pasti sedih banget. Hati remuk. Kenapa episode Neji mati harus diulang? TT^TT**

 **Hiks... hiks... gomenn kalo fic ini gaje, abal, aneh, typo, dan lain sebagainya karena Hazel lagi berduka. Ngetik sambil dengerin lagu Seishun Kyosokyoku, GO!, Re:member, Viva Rock, Animals, ataupun Uptown Funk aja gak mampu menghibur Hazel. Akhirnya Hazel memutuskan untuk MENAMBAH kegalauan hati Hazel dengan dengerin lagu 'Thinking out Loud' by Ed Sheeran dan 'Flashlight' by Jessie J.**

 **Sumpah, hari ini Hazel sedih banget. Udah telat sekolah, gak dapet PM, gak ada review baru, ditinggal, dibully, eh... muncul episode Neji mati lagi...**

 **Mungkin hanya review dari minna yang dapat SEDIKIT menghibur Hazel...**

* * *

 **My Destiny**

 **Cho** colateHazel **nut**

 **Dedicated Neji's Death, August 6th (2015), GlobalTV**

 **Teen (13th)**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **NejiTen, slight LeeTen**

 **~Sebuah Fanfic dari Hazel yang sudah bisa merelakan Tenten dengan Lee, namun gak bisa merelakan Neji mati~**

 **My first songfict**

Normal : Neji POV

 _ **Italic + Bold : Terjemahan lirik lagu**_

 **Bold : Lirik lagu**

 _Italic : Flashback_

* * *

Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi? Kapan aku bisa melihat wajahmu lagi? Kapan kau dan aku bisa bertatap wajah lagi? Kapan iris hazelmu bisa beradu dengan iris amethystku lagi?

Aku ingin kita bisa bertatap wajah kembali. Aku ingin senjatamu dan 'kaiten'ku beradu kembali.

Aku tidak tahu kapan takdir akan mempertemukan kita.

Aku merindukanmu.

Meski aku dapat mendengar suaramu, apa kau dapat mendengar suaraku?

Jika takdir memisahkan kita, kenapa kita harus bertemu?

Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, kenapa hatiku harus jatuh cinta padamu?

 **Na dashi heoraghan damyeon  
** _ **Jika aku diizinkan sekali lagi**_

 **Geudael dashi bol su itdamyeon  
** _ **Jika aku bisa bertemu dirimu lagi**_

 _"Kau kenapa?" Suara cempreng lembut menghentikan sesenggukan yang sedari tadi kukeluarkan dari tenggorokanku._

 _Gadis berambut auburn dengan manik hazel, menggenggam setangkai bunga lily putih._

 _"Apa kau tidak pernah melihat seseorang menangis, sebelumnya?" balasku dingin dan dengan nada ketus._

 _"Jadi kau sedang sedih? Kenapa?" Cih, lagi-lagi pertanyaan lagi..._

 _"Tou-sanku meninggal..."_

 _Dapat kulihat tubuhnya tersentak._

 _"G-Gomenn..."_

 _Sementara aku hanya bisa menghela napas._

 _"Bukankah kau masih punya kaa-sanmu?"_

 _"Kaa-sanku sudah berada di surga..."_

 _Ia terdiam, tak lama kemudian langsung membuka suaranya_

 _"Kau dari klan Hyuuga kan?"_

 _Hn, hanya satu anggukan yang kugunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis cerewet itu..._

 _"Kau masih beruntung mempunyai marga..."_

 _Dia tidak punya marga ataupun keluarga ya? "Apa kau tidak punya marga ataupun sanak saudara?"_

 _"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku..."_

 _Aku tersentak, ketika gadis itu meletakkan bunga yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, didepan nisan ayahku._

 _Ia melipat tangannya, berdoa._

 _"Ah ya, namaku Tenten...", "Aku pergi dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyuuga!"_

 _Tenten..._

 _Tunggu dulu!_

 _Ah! Bodohnya aku! Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku! Tapi... nampaknya dia sudah jauh..._

 **Nae jinan gieog sogeseo  
** _ **Di dalam kenangan masa laluku**_

 **Geu apeum sogeseo  
** _ **Di dalam rasa sakit itu**_

Kamisama, bisakah Kau pertemukan aku dengan dirinya lagi?

 _Suasana ramai disekitar taman. Yang aku lihat hanya orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan dengan santainya._

 _Ahh aku jadi iri. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berjalan sendirian. Seorang teman dengan teman lainnya, seorang anak kecil dengan orang tuanya, dan... seorang gadis dengan kekasihnya. Hanya aku seorang diri..._

 _Tunggu..._

 _Rambut auburn itu..._

 _Gadis itu..._

 _Jangan-jangan..._

 _"Tenten!"_

 _"Eeh? K-Kau... H-Hyuuga?"_

 _"Ahh, waktu itu aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku. Neji. Hyuuga Neji..."_

Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi, Tenten...

Dan entah kenapa... jika kau jauh dariku, aku merindukanmu. Jika kau dekat denganku, aku serasa ingin memelukmu.

Bersamamu, aku merasa nyaman, aku merasa damai. Seolah juin di dahiku bukanlah bebanku. Semua waktu kita lalui bersama. Seolah kita ini adalah... ehm, belum saatnya aku memikirkan itu...

Hingga aku sadar,

Bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Kamisama, biarkan dia menjadi takdirku...

 **Geudael bulleo  
** _ **Aku akan memanggilmu**_

 **You're my destiny, geudaen  
** _ **Kau adalah takdirku, kau**_

 _"J-Jadi satu tim?"_

 _Oh, Kamisama... kebaikan apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga aku bisa satu tim dengannya? Awalnya aku kira aku akan satu tim dengan Hinata-sama..._

 _"Neji!"_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Nanti temani aku latihan..."_

 _"Hn..."_

 _"Jangan cuma ber-hn saja!"_

 _"Cerewet..."_

 _"Aaahh... jahat!"_

 _Kau childish... tapi aku suka. Itu tipe gadis yang kucari. Childish, baik, imut, lucu. Dan itu kau, Ten..._

 **You're my destiny, geudaen  
** _ **Kau adalah takdirku, kau**_

 **You're my everything  
** _ **Kau adalah segalanya bagiku**_

Yang aku pikirkan tentang takdir yang begitu suram, ternyata tidak begitu menakutkan.

Berkat takdir, aku bertemu dengannya.

Berkat takdir, aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Berkat takdir juga, aku dan dirinya diumumkan menjadi satu tim.

 _"Manis!"_

Kau tahu betapa cemburunya aku saat kau menggumankan kata-kata tersebut kepada bungsu Uchiha itu? Kau tahu betapa cemburunya aku ketika kau dekat dengan si siluman anjing dari klan Inuzuka itu? Kau tahu betapa cemburunya aku ketika kau tersenyum pada si pecinta serangga dari klan Aburame itu?

Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Ten?

Terlebih lagi,

Aku SANGAT cemburu ketika kau selalu saja diberi misi satu tim dengan si alis tebal berambut bob itu. Kenapa kau bisa tersenyum saat berada di dekatnya? Ten, dia itu menyukai Sakura...

Yah, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sangat amat membingungkan...

 **Geudae man bomyeonseo  
** _ **Aku hanya bisa memandangmu saat**_

 **Ireohge sori eobshi bulleo bobnida  
** _ **Aku memanggilmu diam-diam**_

 _"Neji, kau hebat!"_

 _"Tidak. aku kalah..."_

 _"Iih, aku juga kalah... tidak sampai 30 menit aku sudah langsung kalah dari Temari... sedangkan kau sampai lebh dari satu jam-pun kau baru kalah..."_

 _"Sama saja..."_

 _"Mana bisa begitu! Kau itu jenius dari klan ternama di desa ini! Sedangkan aku bukan siapa-siapa... aku itu lemah, tidak punya klan, tidak~"_

 _"Tidak bisa diam..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Gomenn kalau itu mengganggumu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menonton pertandingan berikutnya. Aku ada disana bersama Lee..."_

 _Ahh, Neji-BAKA! Bisa-bisanya kau berbicara seperti itu! Dia jadi tersinggung!_

Ah, lupakan... toh, 1 detik setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu (baca : sebelum Tenten menyelesaikan kata-kata itu), Orochimaru beraksi...

 **You're the one my love, geudaen  
** _ **Kau adalah satu-satunya cintaku, kau**_

 **You're the one my love, geudaen  
** _ **Kau adalah satu-satunya cintaku, kau**_

Tak terasa 3 tahun sudah berlalu. Dan tidak terasa pula, 3 tahun sudah aku berada disampingmu...

 _"Neji... aku mau gelang ituuu!" Kau imut saat merajuk. Tapi aku kesal setiap kau merajukku untuk membelikanmu sesuatu._

 _Dompetku tipis, Ten..._

 _"Ayolah Neji... aku pakai uangku deh! Lagian gelang itu tidak mahal! Itu warna merah! Kau juga harus pakai!"_

 _Aku bukan tipe yang suka disuruh-suruh, Tenten..._

 _"Aku beliin deh!"_

 _Nah, kalimat yang sudah kutunggu dari tadi. Itu yang aku mau..._

 _Aku jadi SEDIKIT kasihan melihat Tenten yang berdesak-desakan. Sementara aku? Hanya menunggu dari kejauhan (baca : sekitar 1 meter dari toko tersebut). Kejam bukan?_

 _"Neji..."_

 _"Hn?" aneh. 10 jam (baca : 10 menit) aku menunggunya, tapi yang dibawanya hanya tangan kosong?_

 _"Lain kali saja belinya... u-uangku... ehm, se-sebenarnya... a-aku... lu-lupa... bawa... uang..."_

 _Kamisama, tolong ubahlah sikap 'calon istriku' ini... jika tidak dirubah dari sekarang, Konoha akan mendapat 'breaking news' : anak dari pasangan Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten membuat kekacauan karena kecerobohannya. Bravo! Dengan begitu, aku akan terkenal!_

 _Tanpa banyak ngoceh, aku menyerahkan selembar uang._

 _"T-Terlalu banyak, Neji!"_

 _"Cerewet! Hanya itu uang terkecil yang aku punya! Sisanya uang lebih besar!"_

 _Sementara dia hanya bisa pasrah. Berdesak-desakan lagi demi memperebutkan yang merah..._

 _"Neji..."_

 _Dapat kulihat betapa kewalahannya ia membawa uang kembalian yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Kamisama, apa harga gelang-gelang yang dijual penjual itu sangat murah sampai-sampai penjual itu hanya punya uang kecil? Atau masalah krisis uang di Konoha yang dikarenakan koruptor perempuan legendaris yang termasuk 3 sennin legendaris itu? ah, lupakan... Tsunade-sama bukan koruptor..._

 _"Nih!" Tenten menyerahkan sekitar... ah, berlembar-lembar uang kembalian yang sudah ia rapikan tadi._

 _"Untukmu saja..."_

 _"Eh? Yang benar? Tapi ini kan tidak bisa dibilang sedikit..."_

 _"Terserah. Sudah aku bilang untukmu. No comment. No bacot. Aku gak peduli apa yang mau kamu omeli..."_

 _"..."_

 _5 menit berlalu... hanya angin yang berani memecah keheningan yang tercipta dari kami berdua._

 _"Ng... Neji..."_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Pakai!"_

 _"Tidak mau..."_

 _"Neji!"_

 _"Aku ini laki-laki Tenten! mana mau aku pakai gelang!"_

 _"Aku kan membelinya untukmu..."_

 _"Tidak..."_

 _"Baiklah... aku berikan ke Lee-kun saja..."_

 _WTF?! 'kun'? 'KUN'? Ya ampun Tenten... kau pasti sedang demam atau stress. Memakai gelang kembar bersama Lee? Merah? Kau tahu arti merah itu apa kan? Atau jangan-jangan..._

 _"Kau menyukainya?" Ya, sudah jelas dia menyukainya. Terlihat dari tingkahnya yang sekarang mirip Hinata-sama._

 _"Tolong jangan beritahu Lee-kun..."_

 _Jika itu kebahagianmu..._

 **You're my delight of all  
** _ **Kau adalah kebahagiaanku**_

 **Geudaeneun yeongwonhan naui sarang ijyo  
** _ **Kau adalah cintaku selama-lamanya**_

 _Maka aku juga ikut bahagia..._

 _"Ah, jadi bagaimana? Kau mau memakainya atau akan kuberikan kepada Lee?"_

 _"Tapi ada syaratnya, Ten..."_

 _"Ng?"_

 _"Berhenti memanggil Lee dengan embel-embel 'kun'. Embel-embel itu hanya boleh kau ucapkan ketika memanggilku..."_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'kun'... baru aku mau memakai gelang ini..."_

 _"Ada syaratnya juga..."_

 _"Apa, Tenten-chan?" Oh, gombal. Wajahnya langsung merah ketika aku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel itu._

 _"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu..." Ia memainkan jarinya, seperti Hinata-sama. "Panggil aku..."_

 _"Hime..."_

 **Nae gyeote dagawa jwoyo  
** _ **Datanglah ke sisiku**_

 **Nal ajig saranghan damyeon  
** _ **Jika kau masih mencintaiku**_

Aku tahu kau mencintai Lee.

Dan aku berterimakasih,

Karena kau telah membalas cintaku meski kau mencintai orang lain...

 **Du nune goin nunmuri  
** _ **Air mata di mataku**_

 **Geudaereul wonhajyo  
** _ **Menginginkanmu**_

 _"Hime, aku antar kau pulang ya?"_

 _"Tidak usah, Neji-kun..."_

 _"Aku memaksa..."_

 _"Tidak usah!"_

 _"Kalau begitu artinya kau tidak mencintaiku lagi..."_

 _"Humph!" Iih, lucunya ketika kau mengerucutkan bibirmu dan menggembungkan pipi chubbymu. "Terserah kaulah...!"_

 _Dan kau pasti tahu apa jawabanku..._

 _"Arigatou..."_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Karena telah mengantarkanku pulang..."_

 _"Hn..."_

 _"Emm... bisa temani aku sebentar, Neji-kun?"_

 _"Hn..."_

 _"Tunggu sebentar disini... aku mau ganti baju..."_

 _10 menit..._

 _30 menit..._

 _1 jam..._

 _Oh, dia itu sedang ganti baju atau mandi sih?!_

 _"Pssst... Neji-kun..."_

 _Dia mengintip dari balik pintu. Oh, dapat kulihat keadaannya, melihat bahunya yang sedikit mengintip dari balik pintu._

 _"Emmm... bisa ambilkan piyamaku?"_

 _Benar dugaanku,_

 _Dia telanjang bulat..._

 _Alih-alih mengantarkan piyamanya, aku malah menerobos pintu kamar mandinya. Entahlah, aku juga tidak bisa mengontrol nafsuku saat itu._

 _Yang kurasakan saat itu,_

 _Hanyalah cinta..._

 **Saranghaeyo  
** _ **Aku mencintaimu**_

 **You're my destiny, geudaen  
** _ **Kau adalah takdirku, kau**_

Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4... itu sebentar lagi...

Dan itu adalah masa-masa yang paling aku benci...

Dimana semua orang menangis,

Dimana semua orang berteriak histeris,

Dimana semua orang heran,

Hyuuga Neji,

Genius dari klan Hyuuga,

tewas...

Dan kini,

Semuanya telah berubah.

Aku senang mempunyai keponakan yang manis seperti ibunya, dan bandel seperti ayahnya.

Aku turut senang karena Shikamaru dan Temari telah memiliki Shikadai. Aku juga turut senang karena Ino dan Sai akhirnya menikah dan memiliki Inojin. Begitu juga Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah mempunyai Sarada, serta Chouji dan Karui yang telah mempunyai Chouchou.

Dan aku turut senang pula,

Karena Lee telah memiliki Tenten dan Metal Lee.

 **You're my destiny, geudaen  
** _ **Kau adalah takdirku, kau**_

 **You're my everything  
** _ **Kau adalah segalanya bagiku**_

Aku dapat mendengar suaramu dari sini. Tetapi apakah kau bisa mendengar suaraku? Apakah kau dapat mendengar jawabanku?

Dari dulu aku selalu berharap dapat memilikimu, mengalahkan rivalku dalam memperebutkanmu.

Apakah ini resikonya menjadi pahlawan yang gugur?

Ayah,

Dulu kau pernah bercerita,

Bahwa kau pernah jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis berambut auburn dengan manik hazelnya.

Dan sayangnya, karena perjodohan, cintamu tidak bisa berlanjut.

Like father, like son,

Kini aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis berambut auburn dengan manik hazelnya.

Dan sayangnya, bukan karena perjodohan, cintaku tidak bisa berlanjut. Karena tubuh ini sudah terkubur oleh tanah.

Kau meninggal sebagai pahlawan, begitu pula anakmu ini...

 **Byeonhaji anhneun geon geudaereul hyanghan  
** _ **Hal yang tidak pernah berubah**_

 **Naui sarang ibnida  
** _ **Adalah cintaku padamu**_

Takdir itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa diubah.

Jika kau tidak punya masa depan, nikmati saja masa lalumu dalam ingatanmu. Masa lalu itu tidak dapat diputar kembali, hanya bisa diingat oleh otak.

Takdirku...

Adalah berakhir disini. Jiwaku memang belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan dunia ini...

Tetapi,

Tubuh ini sudah tertimbun tanah.

Dan gadis yang kucintai,

Telah menjadi wanita, istri dari rivalku, dan menjadi ibu dari Metal Lee...

Tetapi yang aku tahu...

Dunia,

Waktu,

Dan masa lalu ataupun masa sekarang dan masa depan,

Tidak akan bisa merubah cintaku padanya...

 **You're the one my love, geudaen  
** _ **Kau adalah satu-satunya cintaku, kau**_

 **You're the one my love, geudaen  
** _ **Kau adalah satu-satunya cintaku, kau**_

Tapi disisi lain,

Aku bahagia...

Yang mengerayangimu untuk pertama kali adalah aku.

Yang jatuh cinta padamu untuk pertama kali adalah aku.

Yang selalu ada disisimu adalah aku.

Yang pertama kali memanggilmu 'hime' adalah aku.

Yang mengetahuimu luar dan dalam adalah aku.

 **You're my delight of all  
** _ **Kau adalah kebahagiaanku**_

 **Sesangi byeonhaedo geudae man sarang haneun nareul anayo  
** _ **Bahkan jika dunia berubah, apakah kau tahu bahwa aku hanya akan mencintaimu?**_

Entah kenapa,

Kini aku membenci kembali takdir.

Takdir itu merubah segalanya.

Kecuali,

Cintaku kepada cinta pertamaku,

Dan cinta terakhirku...

 **Nae unmyeong  
** _ **Takdirku**_

 **Geudaereul bulleo bobnida  
** _ **Aku memanggilmu**_

* * *

 **O** wari

* * *

 **Hiks, meskipun ini songfic pertama, pas Hazel baca ulang, mata Hazel berkaca-kaca** _ **#emang dasarnya lu cengeng...**_

 **Terserah bagaimana tanggapan readers.**

 **Hazel nulis ini pada tanggal 11 Agustus, selesai tanggal 15 Agustus, publish tanggal 16-Austus. Bisalah, kuota habis... TT^TT mau nge-line aja gak bisa...**

 **Huaaa,, ada adegan -PiiiP-nya! Dasar author mesum! Elah biasa aja, jugaan gak ada lemonnya lo...** _ **#diharapkan tidak berpikiran negative saat membaca alinea tersebut,**_

 **RnR or FnF (Fav and Follow** _ **#eh, emang ada istilah begituan ya?**_ **-.-)**

 **Ah ya! Selamat hari kemerdekaan RI ya! Semoga engkau beristirahat dengan damai di atas sana pahlawan-pahlawan Indonesia** _ **#berdoa mode on**_


End file.
